<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stone Guardian by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093907">Stone Guardian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Girls, F/F, First Meetings, Gargoyles, Monster Cuties, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is being on the run as a group of men chase her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Monster Cuties Flash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stone Guardian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts">girlsarewolves</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurel ran in the only direction that she was capable of running in. Even though the night was pitch back her vampire eyes were capable of seeing clearly. She knew she was being herded and it made her angry.</p><p>A mob of normal humans she could handle. A one-off hunter she could handle. A large group of organized and prepared hunters were beyond her. They had stakes, crosses, garlic, silver, even dogs trained to track the undead. Their leader was a man that Laurel had once known very well. She had once thought that she could spend eternity with him. Turns out he didn’t take the idea too well when she revealed what she was and attempted to turn him. That had been years ago, and he’d spent all that time trying to find her, now she knew that soon he would kill her, and would make sure she’d stay dead this time.</p><p>Up ahead were the ruins of an old house. Laurel didn’t take the time to appreciate what had once been a majestic building. Instead, she ran for them. The gate to the yard was hanging off of its hinge. Laurel ran full speed towards it and stopped right outside the threshold.</p><p>“No! NO!” Laurel screamed, her voice echoing all around her. Someone lived here. That meant that Laurel couldn’t enter without permission. “Please, please, let me come in!” Laurel screamed. She was angry, frustrated, she wanted to break something, or even better, break the skull of Oliver Queen.</p><p>She spun around; eyes glowing red as she faced the hunters. Laurel screamed again, but this time her unnatural scream knocked Roy Harper onto the ground. She cursed. She’d meant to kill him, but she was too hungry.</p><p>There was a thump behind Laurel.</p><p>“You may come in,” said an oddly kind, feminine voice from behind Laurel. Under the voice she could heard just a hint of rocks rubbing together.</p><p>Laurel didn’t need to be told twice. She stepped back over the threshold before turning her head to see her savior.</p><p>She mostly looked like a nude woman in form, but her body was composed of stone. A pair of bat shaped wings sprouted from her back. Horns came out of sandstone colored hair and curled back. Her hands and feet ended in claws. A gargoyle.</p><p>“Gargoyle,” Oliver said as he stepped forward, pulling his green hood back. “Don’t protect that evil creature. She is the Daughter of Satan and killed many people, including the woman I once loved.”</p><p>“I need to eat, <i>Ollie</i>, and I’m the same Laurel as when we met,” Laurel spat out. Alright she definitely enjoyed killing and feeding, but she wasn’t one of those vampires that gorged herself when she wasn’t even hungry. Besides, she mostly killed humans who were as bad as her or worse.</p><p>Why had she been attracted to him again? </p><p>“In general, between the woman running for her life… er… unlife, and the mob of <i>men</i> chasing after her, I’m going to side with the woman. Especially since she hasn’t made any demands of killing.” The Gargoyle showed her fangs and spread her claws.</p><p>Everyone knew that a gargoyle was almost indestructible. They were also valuable protectors. Many humans relied on the gargoyles to defend their home from attacks at night. They were also known for networking. Violate the safety of one gargoyle’s home and you’ve made an enemy of every gargoyle associated with them.</p><p>Oliver glared at Laurel and Kara, before stepping back and motioning to leave to the other hunters.</p><p>Laurel wasn’t going to lie to herself, a gargoyle in the form of an attractive, naked woman, driving away Oliver and his hunters was the hottest thing she’d seen in a long time.</p><p>The gargoyle turned towards Laurel and gave a smile that was all sunshine, rainbows, and everything good about the world. “I’m Kara! I haven’t had a resident in my home in so long! Are you going to stay long?”</p><p>“Dinah Laurel Lance,” she said with a grin that showed off her fangs. “I think I could stay here for awhile.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>